


Sexy Box

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack Treated Seriously, Het, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suigetsu est très inquiet pour le chef de la team Hebi. <br/>Sasuke ne fait que se plonger dans les livres récupérés dans le sac d'un ninja de Konoha et traitant de sexualité.<br/>Suigestu a trouvé la solution : la Sexy Box.<br/>Cette charmante petite boîte avec des diodes clignotantes contient un genjustu pour faire vivre un petit moment de bonheur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Box

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une fanfiction débile avec pour point de départ une idée vraiment bizarre sur les Box.  
> Thème de 30 interdits : girls, girls, girls, buisson ardent.  
> Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et I kissed a girl à Katy Perry.

Dans les profondeurs de la nuit, au cœur d’une clairière baignée des lueurs malignes de la lune, deux silhouettes masculines scellaient leur rencontre par un échange des plus sinistres de poignées de main. Chacun était enveloppé d’une longue cape sombre, dérobant au monde entier mais surtout à leur interlocuteur leur véritable identité, lors de cette crapuleuse rencontre particulièrement honteuse. La discrétion était de mise dans ce genre de transition douteuse. Une boîte étrange passa d’un dessous de manteau à un autre, après un rapide règlement en tout bien tout honneur. Le vent souffla entre les deux protagonistes, créant une bourrasque éphémère, les laissant impassibles face à leur accord nébuleux. Le commerçant eut un petit rire amusé avant de disparaître, abandonnant ainsi son client circonspect devant sa nouvelle acquisition.

 

Suigestu examina, une fois de plus, l’emballage en carton de la Sexy Box, récemment procurée, qu’il gardait jalousement entre ses mains pour la protéger de ses compatriotes un peu trop curieux à son goût. Karin glissait, de temps en temps, des clins d’œil suspicieux sur l’objet avec un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille, Suigestu avait d’ailleurs dû lui assurer, plusieurs fois, que ce n’était pas sa boîte à sex toys et Juugo tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son intérêt.

Quant au grand chef de leur petite troupe, Uchiha Sasuke, ce soudain regain d’animation dans leur morne quotidien ne lui procurait que de l’indifférence. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme ténébreux semblait quelque peu dans la lune quand il n’était pas penché dans les livres étranges qu’ils avaient récupérés de leur précédent affrontement. Ils avaient eu le malheur de croiser l’équipe Kakashi au complet lors de l’un de leur déplacement stratégique pour justement éviter pareille éventualité. Suigestu n’aurait jamais pensé que voler le sac du peintre de l’équipe adverse, un certain Sai, fût aussi néfaste au moral de Sasuke.

Sasuke paraissait déjà morose peu de temps avant cette rencontre fatale. A présent, il demeurait inaccessible. Il lisait tant et plus les livres de ce fameux Sai et les titres faisaient froids dans le dos à tous ses coéquipiers. Entre : Comment devient-t-on homo ou hétéro ?, Comprendre la sexualité ?, et Errance d’un gay, les questions indiscrètes pleuvaient dans la tête très bien faite des trois jeunes gens accompagnant le lecteur de ce genre d’ouvrage. Quotidiennement, ils observaient Sasuke avoir tout un panel d’expressions qu’ils ne lui connaissaient pas, allant du scepticisme à l’étonnement le plus radical. Ils fronçaient les sourcils de concentration, parfois ils écarquillaient les yeux à l’extrême avec un air perdu et, très souvent, le livre valsait dans leur direction, après un haussement d’épaule significatif accompagné d’une bouille boudeuse très enfantine. Et pourtant après cette petite crise, le bien était rapidement récupéré dans un grognement d’ours mal léché.

Ils n’avaient pas bougés de quatre jours de leur chambre d’hôtel, dans un petit bourg perdu dans les tréfonds du pays du feu. Chacun vaquait à des occupations plus ou moins ennuyeuses comme la manucure, l’entretien du matériel ou l’entraînement tandis que leur grand chef s’abîmait dans les affres de la psychologie.

La situation devenait critique ce qui avait poussé Suigestu à l’initiative.

Le manieur de Kiri hésitait, encore un peu, devant sa Sexy Box, se demandant si la solution n’était pas un peu trop radicale au vu des symptômes du dernier des Uchiha. Quand il s’aperçut que son chef abandonnait son livre quelques instants pour s’étirer, Suigestu eut un regain d’espoir bien vite abandonné puisque Sasuke retourna le sac à dos de Sai pour trouver un nouveau précieux trésor manuscrit : Travestis et Liberté.

Suigestu eut un réflexe salvateur en enlevant des menottes innocentes l’ouvrage. Après un regard intense, manufacturé Uchiha, estampillé qualité spéciale Sasuke en rogne, auquel Suigestu tint bon sous l’admiration des deux derniers membres de l’équipe, l’homme d’eau s’exclama haut et fort que si Sasuke avait un problème d’orientation sexuelle, il devrait leur en parler vu que çà le taraudait méchamment. Après cette annonce très osée, le rebelle eut droit à une expression meurtrière assez impressionnante en retour. Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser pour autant, Suigestu posa la Sexy Box devant son chef, d’un air triomphant, en précisant que c’était la solution à tous ses soucis.

Sasuke étant très curieux de nature, Suigestu sentit la victoire affluer dans ses veines en s’apercevant de l’étincelle d’intérêt dans ses yeux onyx. Un peu plus décontracté après cette épreuve de force, le manieur d’épées commença ses explications.

« Ceci est une Sexy Box…

-          J’étais sûre que c’était une boîte à sex toys !

-          Karin, sale peau de vache, lâche l’affaire deux secondes ! Donc, ceci est une Sexy Box ! Quand nous aurons réussi à la mettre en route, elle te permettra de connaître tes trois fantasmes féminins. »

Sasuke eut une mine sceptique devant la boîte rectangulaire, ne trouvant pas ceci très extraordinaire.

« Evidemment, si tu es gay, çà ne marche pas ! En plus, tu passes un bon bout de temps avec elles, si ce n’est pas magique, grâce à un genjustu. »

La curiosité de Sasuke était un peu piquée mais ce ne serait certainement pas cette qualité naturelle qui l’amènerait à faire confiance à un appareil inconnu. Il fallait provoquer sa fierté. Suigestu fit glisser la Sexy box vers Sasuke en le mettant au défi.

« Allez, montre-nous que tu es un homme, un vrai mâle, qui aime les petites chattes bien chaudes… »

Le jeune homme ne put continuer sa diatribe puisque Karin, énervée devant autant de vulgarité envers son sexe, lui envoya une bonne droite. Pendant qu’ils se battaient amicalement autour d’un débat sur la grossièreté masculine, les différences entre les genres et surtout les iniquités avec comme argument des coups de poings bien placés, Sasuke fronçait son nez tout en examinant la Sexy Box.

Effectivement, le dernier descendant des Uchiha commençait à se poser de sacrées questions sur sa sexualité depuis qu’il rêvait érotiquement parlant d’un beau jeune homme blond du village de Konoha, autrement dit son ancien meilleur ami Naruto. Il n’avait jamais été trop attiré par les femmes à cause de l’adoration qu’elle lui vouait même s’il se plaisait à détailler, de temps en temps, une courbe féminine. Comme tout adolescent, il avait rêvé de s’approprier une jeune fille mais c’était resté dans le domaine du fantasmagorique parce que les femmes lui faisaient un peu peur à le dévorer de la tête au pied comme s’il était la meilleure des gourmandises en ce bas monde. Il ne trouvait pas Karin désagréable, et quand elle était encore célibataire, il se risquait de temps en temps à jeter un coup d’œil discrètement sur sa plastique intéressante. Depuis qu’elle s’était mise en couple avec Suigestu, les tensions dans le groupe s’était peu à peu dissipée puisqu’elle était maintenant chasse gardée. Il la lorgnait juste de temps à autre quand son copain avait le dos tourné.

Sasuke se jugeait comme un homme normal jusqu’à une fameuse rencontre musclée et fortuite avec Naruto, seul à seul, dans le fin fond d’une forêt du côté d’Ame, il y avait environ deux années de cela. Depuis il avait énormément douté de ses préférences. C’était juste parti d’une subite envie, au cours d’un affrontement, d’effleurer son ancien compatriote. Dès qu’il eut cette pensée, le corps de l’autre devint incessamment plus attirant que jamais. Sasuke devenait étourdi de cet appel à la tentation que devenait Naruto au fil des ans. La peau caramel l’appelait, se noyer dans l’azur de ses yeux l’excitait, sa bouche le fascinait, ses fesses l’attiraient, les caresses le démangeaient, le tatouage de son ventre l’invitait à l’audace, les mèches blondes l’envoûtaient et les rêves se précisaient beaucoup trop. Sasuke était passé d’une simple attirance, lors d’un combat, à la sensualité pure de son imagination nocturne. Après bien des réveils mouillés, il ne pouvait plus contester sa fixation sur cet abruti de blond qui lui courrait après, depuis des années, comme un imbécile, avec pour leitmotiv leur amitié éternelle alors qu’il n’avait aucune envie de retourner à Konoha.

C’était injuste d’avoir une fixette sur ce crétin indomptable alors qu’il y avait tout un tas de jeunes filles en fleurs prêtes à se prosterner devant lui rien que pour ses beaux yeux. Peut-être parce que Naruto était le seul à lui résister qu’il éprouvait un certain désir pour lui ? Ne désirait-t-on pas ce qui est inaccessible ? Ou alors c’était juste une mauvaise passe dû à une frustration sexuelle tellement intense qu’il se retournait vers les hommes ? Naruto était bel homme, il n’y avait pas à en disconvenir. Etait-t-il attiré par sa beauté ou par son être tout entier ? C’était beaucoup trop complexe pour Sasuke.

Et la solution serait simplement apportée par cette Sexy Box. Sasuke reconsidéra l’objet alors que Juugo s’était interposé entre les deux amants en hurlant qu’il allait faire une crise. Nullement intéressé par ses compagnons, Sasuke retourna le carton où une inscription, interdit au moins de 18 ans, trônait fièrement. Evidemment, ce genre de remède miracle n’était pas à mettre entre des mains innocentes. Sasuke réfléchit au bénéfice de passer un peu de temps avec ses trois fantasmes féminins, ce serait sûrement agréable de se rassurer quant à son penchant hétérosexuel jusque là occulté par une bombe sexuelle blonde.

Sasuke se redressa alors pour se tourner vers ses compagnons de misère. Juugo, en pleine métamorphose, en était aux prises avec les deux autres. Par une activation ponctuelle de son sharingan, il réussit à calmer le rouquin en quelques secondes. Après cet instant de calme dûment apprécié de chacun, le grand chef vénéré par sa petite équipe de bras cassés prit la parole.

« Suigestu, tu me mets en marche cette Sexy Box. »

Le dénommé eut une expression très bête face à un tel ordre, le marchand lui avait spécifié de suivre les instructions à l’intérieur du carton mais il n’était pas sûr de vaincre la machine. C’était donc sur une tentative d’essai qu’il se lançait. Il ouvrit la boîte, avec succès, pour tomber sur un boîtier noir avec un parchemin en guise de guide. Suigestu se racla la gorge en déroulant le précieux mode d’emploi.

« SexyBox est un produit réservé exclusivement aux adultes. Pour éviter toutes erreurs de destinataires durant la procédure, nous prions les utilisateurs d’éloigner les mineurs…

-          Passe », siffla Sasuke.

Suigestu eut un sourire carnassier, ayant eu un aperçu sur le caractère potentiellement pornographique de la Sexy Box. Avec un rire intérieur bien marqué, il commença à lire les instructions d’installation à ses camarades. Ils réussirent sans difficulté à brancher la Box à la prise mais ce fut plus difficile en ce qui concernait les voyants qui bipaient et clignotaient dans tous les sens. Ils durent tenter plusieurs remises à zéro en débranchant plusieurs fois l’alimentation, rien n’y faisait, le ballet des diodes ne s’interrompait pas. Il était pourtant marqué qu’il fallait bien stabiliser la Sexy Box pour obtenir exactement ce que l’on voulait. Et il n’était pas question de se tromper, cette satané Box valait son pesant d’or et elle n’était qu’à usage unique.

Après une heure d’arrachage de cheveux, la patience d’Hebi pour la petite boîte noire s’envola. Tout ce stress émotionnel n’était pas bon pour Juugo qui se mit à piquer une violente crise de nerfs. Le rouquin se leva en hurlant tout un tas d’insanités sur la pauvre petite Sexy Box qu’il se mit à secouer violemment. Sasuke, vif comme l’éclair, se planta devant Juugo pour le rendre docile mais le jeune homme fou eut un mouvement de trop alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits : la SexyBox s’enclencha projetant un rayon de lumière orange en plein dans les yeux de leur bien aimé et vénéré chef.

Les trois compagnons ouvrirent grand, leurs bouches, de surprise et de peur en observant Sasuke s’asseoir confortablement, face à eux, avec un regard surpris voire stupéfié alors que la Sexy Box débutait son show en sons et lumières. Ils reconnurent stupéfaits I Kissed a Girl de Katy Perry tandis que Sasuke semblait subir une attaque cardiaque. Ils se levèrent d’un bond pour utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour sortir Sasuke du genjustu de la Sexy Box.

Un peu avant qu’on s’acharnât sur son corps, l’esprit de Sasuke avait atterrit dans une vaste salle plongée dans une pénombre relative, quelques lumières permettaient d’avoir une idée de son volume. Il était confortablement installé dans un canapé en cuir rouge ce qui le rassura un instant sur le caractère commercial du genjustu. On ne l’aurait pas mis autant à l’aise si c’était pour lui extorquer des informations à son insu ou quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Les lumières s’éteignirent subitement, surprenant le jeune homme, alors que des spots éclairaient une petite scène aux rideaux rouges et drapés. Un son, entrainant de batteries, fit son apparition alors que la scène dévoilait trois silhouettes féminines avec de longues couettes hautes que l’on devinait grâce aux savants éclairages. Seul le début de leurs longues jambes appétissantes était entièrement révélé dans leur entière nudité puis ce fut ensuite leurs hanches séduisantes. Sasuke eut le sourire idiot de l’homme conforté dans ses convictions intimes, il aimait les femmes. Juste avant que le premier refrain ne soit chanté, la lumière fût sur les créatures de ses rêves les plus inconscients. Sasuke manqua hurler d’effroi en reconnaissant les bouilles malicieuses de trois Sexy-Méta blondes aux yeux bleus.

 

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intention**

 

Complètement abasourdi, Sasuke se vautra dans son fauteuil, en s’arrêtant de respirer, tout en suivant les mouvements lascifs des trois belles femmes qui ne dansaient rien que pour lui. C’était impossible que ses fantasmes féminins soient les Sexy-Méta de Naruto, qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Hétéro, Homo ou complètement perverti ? Et qu’est-ce qu’elles faisaient à se caresser les cuisses ?

 

**I got so brave drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion**

 

La bouche de Sasuke se décrocha, son mental, se déconnectant de ses pensées métaphysiques sur sa sexualité pour profiter du spectacle. La sexy méta de gauche dandina des hanches, pendant que celle du milieu lui soulevait sa jupe à froufrou, blanche, à pois orange et à ras des fesses, tandis qu’elle desserrait son corset morillon, d’une main, tout en lui lançant un clin d’œil en suçotant sa sucette aux agrumes. La troisième n’était pas en reste, caressant amoureusement les cuisses et les fesses de la centrale, faisant voleter sa jupette marine d’écolière et dévoilant ainsi un string rouge de temps à autre. Sasuke inspira un grand coup quand celle-ci tira sur sa cravate sombre avec le symbole Uchiha brodé dessus tout en souriant malignement.

 

**It's not what I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on**

 

C’était sensuel, c’était beau et c’était magique. Trois belles plantes se pelotonnaient, sous ses yeux ébahis. Celle du milieu se redressa pour être débarrassée de son kimono de soie ocre aux kanjis rouge par les deux autres, dans des mouvements sensuels, faisant apparaître sa peau veloutée et tatouée du célèbre Kyubbi dans son dos alors que les queues du démon se promenait partout sur son corps. Un baiser prononcé avec celle de gauche qui effleurait ses seins alors que l’autre embrassait sa nuque, tout en plongeant ses mains vers son pubis, en suivant l’arrondi de ses hanches. Le spectacle était à en couper le souffle mais Sasuke frôla l’asphyxie quand la méta tatouée releva son regard de braise comme envoûtée par le renard démoniaque.

 

**I'm curious for you**

**Caught my attention**

 

Les membres de l’Hebi abandonnèrent leurs tentatives de sortir Sasuke de son genjustu. Apparemment, il n’y avait rien à faire pour l’aider, de plus, il semblait s’être calmé même si son air ahuri ne le quittait toujours pas. Suigestu ricana, et pour plaisanter, annonça qu’il aimerait bien être à sa place.

 

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

 

La méta tatouée fit apparaître un petit éventail en dentelles blanches pour s’éventer, ses cheveux voletèrent un instant pour dégager sa sublime poitrine. La méta, à la sucette, se pencha sur elle, soufflant sur ses lèvres tout en enroulant une jambe à la sienne, tandis que la méta, à la cravate Uchiha, se collait à son dos tout en promenant ses mains sur les deux autres, sublimant leurs peaux si attirantes. La méta centrale ouvrit sa bouche tentatrice, en tirant la langue, pour initier un baiser passionné avec sa vis-à-vis.

 

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

 

Elles cessèrent de s’embrasser mais leurs mains ne s’arrêtèrent pas de jouer sur leurs peaux dorées par le soleil. Sasuke observa une paume glisser sur un torse dénudé en redessinant ses formes magnifiques, des jambes satinées frottaient ensemble dans un glissement charnel tandis qu’elles s’attiraient inexorablement l’une contre l’autre dans un échange torride. La méta tatouée porta l’un de ses doigts sur le menton de celle de droite pour relever son visage vers le sien avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

 

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

 

Sasuke flottait sur un petit nuage, ne comprenant pas d’où venait cette excitation, à assister à ce spectacle, saisissant de sensualité, mettant en scène un trio de filles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était émoustillé de les observer se toucher de cette manière. Les deux sexy méta des côtés s’occupaient de la méta tatouée avec prévenance, elles étaient charmantes à le chercher brièvement du regard pour l’attiser.

 

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

**I liked it**

 

Pendant ce temps, les compagnons de Sasuke écoutaient la chanson, se demandant bien à quoi elle pouvait servir, tout en surveillant Sasuke comme le lait sur le feu. Karin avait une poêle, prête à l’emploi, au cas où la situation dégénérerait. Ils avaient passés le premier refrain non sans mal mais en apercevant les yeux de Sasuke s’écarquiller encore plus en entamant le second couplet, ils eurent un peu peur des effets de la Sexy Box.

 

**No I don't even know your name**

**It doesn't matter**

 

Les trois sexy méta arrêtèrent de s’occuper entre elles, pour se tourner vers leur spectateur privilégié, avec un air carnassier. Elles descendirent de la scène en se tenant par la main. La sexy méta, à la jupe blanche à pois orange, se délectait de sa sucette tout en fixant Sasuke avec envie, faisant rouler la boule sucrée dans sa bouche, avec provocation. La méta, en écolière estampillé Uchiha, déposa un bisou sur l’éventail blanc et sang tout en roulant des hanches. Quant à la sexy méta, possédée par Kyubbi, il la trouvait tout simplement érotique avec ses yeux ardents et sa nudité rehaussée par son tatouage.

 

**You're my experimental game**

**Just human nature**

 

Sasuke eut du mal à déglutir quand Sexy Kyubbi se porta, à genoux, sur sa table plantant ses orbes carmines dans les siennes avec une lueur de défi étrangement familière alors que les deux autres reprirent leurs caresses affriolantes. Elles étaient beaucoup trop près !

 

**It's not what good girls do**

**Not how they should behave**

 

Les yeux de Sasuke, devant autant d’intensité dans celui de son fantasme, dériva vers son pubis blond qu’il trouva délectable. Naruto n’avait pas fait les choses à moitié, elles étaient vraiment belles et réalistes, ses sexy méta. Il s’attarda sur la perfection des hanches, l’arrondi des seins et la finesse des membres jusqu’à ce que la Sexy Kyubbi ne se rapproche trop de lui, à quatre pattes, s’arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Celle à la sucette passa un doigt fin sur la cambrure de ses reins avec une expression gourmande alors que la dernière passait ses mains, le long de ses cuisses, en s’abaissant

Les lèvres de la Sexy tatouée se rapprochait inexorablement des siennes, leurs souffles se mêlaient, c’était tellement puissant que sa tête lui tournait.

 

**My head gets so confused**

**Hard to obey**

 

Suigestu, Karin et Juugo eurent un petit sursaut alors que Sasuke partait dans un baiser avec un fantôme inconnu. Le manieur de sabre de Kiri eut un sourire bête en s’apercevant que la Sexy Box fonctionnait. Il avait sauvé son chef ! Karin lui attrapa le bras, avec un air effrayé, tout en lui montrant le voyant Hard allumé. Ils blêmirent de concert, s’attendant à toutes les possibilités.

 

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

 

Le plaisir de sa bouche contre la sienne et de sa langue enroulée à la sienne était explosif, provoquant un véritable ravage dans le corps de Sasuke. Il sentait enfin les papillons dans son ventre alors que le baiser s’approfondissait. Il fut surpris lorsqu’elle gémit sous sa bouche alors qu’il ne l’avait pas touché. Il rompit l’échange pour tomber face à Sexy Cravate, les avant-bras sur les fesses tatouées, avec un air lubrique, le nez mouillé par une étrange substance alors que l’une de ses mains se perdait plus bas. Une douce paume le détourna des deux femmes vers la dernière.

 

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

 

Le gout d’orange envahit son palais alors qu’il se laissait aller à l’emprise de Sexy Sucette sur tout son être. Elle le fit ne se lever rien qu’en le tenant par le bout du menton, avec un sourire ensorceleur, l’amenant vers le bout de la table près de Sexy Kyubbi. Elle passa, derrière lui, en caressant ses épaules, d’un mouvement fluide, collant son corps enchanteur au sien. Sasuke laissa de côté sa conscience pour tomber dans leurs bras.

 

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

 

Il sentit la méta, derrière lui, déposer des baisers papillons, le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner alors que celle qu’il avait, en face, se pencha sur lui alors qu’elle haletait sous l’expertise de la troisième. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir sa compagne de jeu si mutine.

 

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

**I liked it**

 

Quand le rythme respiratoire de Sasuke s’était emballé, Hebi avait juste haussé les épaules en se disant que ce pourrait être pire. Ils trouvaient les bisous dans le vide très mignons mais ils commencèrent sérieusement à s’inquiéter quand Sasuke se leva pour s’asseoir, par terre, sur les genoux, avec un sourire avide. Ce n’était pas bon pour eux.

Ils crièrent tous en cœur quand Sasuke se débarrassa de son pantalon et, plus, puisqu’affinité.

Suigestu cacha les yeux de Karin qui bavait sur place.

 

**Us girls we are so magical**

**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

 

Sous les injonctions silencieuses de ses maîtresses, Sasuke fit glisser son vêtement inférieur ainsi que son caleçon pour être empressement pris en main. Même si c’était un genjustu, il ressentait le plaisir que cet attouchement procurait. Il se perdait sous leur toucher expert, c’était si doux une peau de fille, si rouge leurs lèvres qu’il aimerait encore goûter. Elles étaient irrésistibles.

 

**Hard to resist so touchable**

**Too good to deny it**

 

Il embrassa Sexy Sucette, tout en tremblant sous les gestes osés de Sexy Kyubbi, sur son sexe. Il se balada entre leurs monts et merveilles, cherchant à les contenter elles aussi. Les hanches féminines, les seins, leurs ventres, c’était si bon.

 

**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

 

En déposant ses lèvres sur la nuque de la Méta tatouée, il se retrouva face à face avec la dernière, abandonnant, un instant, l’entrejambe de son amante, pour sortir une langue coquine, se pourléchant les lèvres avant de se hisser vers lui, pour échanger leurs salives musquées par l’excitation.

 

**I kissed a girl and I liked it**

**The taste of her cherry chapstick**

 

Sasuke lâcha un cri, de pure volupté, quand la Sexy tatouée vint prendre, en bouche, sa verge dressée tandis que la dernière continuait d’en stimuler la base. Il s’arqua contre celle qui le soutenait croisant l’azur puis les braises aphrodisiaques.

 

**I kissed a girl just to try it**

**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

 

Il ne put s’empêcher de gémir, il se sentait si bien dans leurs bons soins, la sueur mouillait son front. Les sensations sur son sexe le laissaient pantelant de luxure. Et le plaisir déferlait, par vague, dans son bas ventre, menaçant de l’emporter, à chaque remous, vers l’extase.

 

**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight**

 

C’était mauvais parce qu’elles n’étaient que chimères, avatars féminins de son meilleur amis, mais c’était si bon d’être leur centre d’attention. Oh, oui, c’était si bon. Glisser dans sa bouche, s’accrocher à sa hanche et à son sein, sentir ses douces mains, être l’objet de son regard de feu d’été, c’était si bon, cette sensation de plénitude, au fond de son être, alors que le bonheur des sensations fondait dans ses reins. La bouche de Sexy Kyubbi le prit plus amplement, le précipitant vers la jouissance.

 

**I kissed a girl I liked it**

**I liked it**

 

Des étoiles dans les yeux, Sasuke s’effondra sur elles, dans un bien être corporel, rarement atteint. Elles se succédèrent pour l’embrasser, une dernière fois, alors que leur vision enchanteresse s’évanouissait dans leur rire si pur et si joyeux.

 

Sasuke papillonna des yeux lors de son retour avec la dure réalité. Il avait encore des Sexy Méta dans l’esprit et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, pendant au moins cinq minutes de répit, pour ses pauvres compagnons. En reprenant contact avec le réel, il fut tout d’abord décontenancé des joues rougies de ses compatriotes de fortune mais surtout de l’air penaud de Suigestu qui était en train de nettoyer le plancher. Karin avait l’air aux anges, d’ailleurs son regard lubrique tournait vers les cieux. Quand à Juugo, il avait blêmi plus que d’ordinaire. En tentant de se relever, Sasuke remarqua son absence de tenue correcte, il était déculotté. Avec un air pensif, et un sourcil de froncé puis deux, il rechercha la cause de cette gêne commune qui commençait à le gagner.

Suigestu se racla la gorge puis marmonna qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce genre d’effet secondaire. Karin tomba, gaiement, dans les pommes, semblant se remémorer certaines choses alors que Juugo fuyait la mine interrogatrice de Sasuke. Après s’être reboutonné comme il faut, Sasuke demanda un compte rendu à Suigestu. C’était lui qui avait trouvé cette satané Sexy Box, c’était à lui d’assumer.

Le pauvre Suigestu, bien que fautif, finit par retrouver le sourire en annonçant de but en blanc à Sasuke qu’il leur avait un show sublime qui resterait dans les annales d’Hebi. Voulant plus de précisions, Sasuke fronça juste son visage de suspicion, et Suigestu dut lui avouer qu’il avait bougé dans la réalité comme il l’avait fait dans le genjustu. Après un gros blanc de Sasuke qui tentait de s’imaginer la chose, Suigestu se reçut un coup de mangeykiou sharingan dans la tronche. Bien fait pour sa gueule de poisson avarié comme l’aurait clamé Karin, si elle s’était remise de ses précédentes émotions.

Sasuke, après un grognement de mécontentement signifiant que l’affaire était close, voulut retourner à sa chère lecture pour éclaircir certains points obscurs. Il était réconforté dans son penchant hétérosexuel mais çà demeurait, tout de même, problématique s’il fantasmait sur son meilleur ami travesti en fille. Il ne comprenait ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il ne faisait que penser à Naruto, jour et nuit. Il aimait les femmes mais il se laisserait bien tenter par un seul homme même s’il se travestissait pour lui. Ce n’était pas sain, du tout, alors il piocha dans sa bibliothèque Travestis et Liberté qui serait le mieux à même de l’éclairer, un petit peu.

Le couple étant dans les vapes, Juugo dut s’occuper de réparer les dégâts en essayant de déranger le moins possible Sasuke reparti pour une dissertation philosophique sur le désir, l’apparence et la liberté. Juugo de nature pacifique préféra allonger Suigestu et Karin dans leur chambre en attendant que le mal passe. Il décida de surveiller Sasuke où cas où celui-ci oublierait de se restaurer à force de tergiverser.

Malheureusement, Suigestu et Karin récupéraient très vite. Les deux lascars revinrent à l’assaut, dérangeant Sasuke qui se mit à grogner méchamment, en sortant les crocs, pour lui demander de leur raconter sa mésaventure. Juugo se doutait que l’expérience n’avait pas été aussi concluante que l’aurait espéré Suigestu. A force d’insister pendant trois heures et demie, Hebi sut enfin ce qui taraudait son chef à ce point. Et cela se résumait à un prénom : Naruto. Ils surent, en long et en large, les dégâts qu’avait provoqués la petite boîte noire sur leur pauvre leader. Suigestu ne faillit pas survivre à une question toute bête, concernant l’attachement émotionnel de leur chef pour son ancien meilleur ami, et le sujet ne fut plus remis sur la table même s’il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Sasuke aimait bel et bien Naruto.

Il fut décidé le lendemain qu’il était grand temps de changer d’endroit pour ne pas avoir affaire à la terrible équipe Kakashi. Les préparatifs ne furent pas longs, il suffit juste de sortir Sasuke de son bouquin, assez longtemps, pour l’obliger à se comporter comme un chef digne. Suigestu se demandait même si Sasuke ne faisait pas exprès de traîner pour retrouver son Naruto. Sasuke avait même reconnu que c’était par fierté qu’il ne voulait pas retourner à Konoha mais, peut-être, était-ce ses sentiments contradictoires qui l’empêchaient de se rapprocher physiquement de Naruto. C’était à creuser comme idée.

Ils chevauchaient tranquillement leur serpent routier, lisant encore pour Sasuke, méditant pour Juugo et raffermissant leur couple pour les deux restants quand ils entendirent des cris, bien trop familiers à leur goût. Sasuke s’arracha à son paragraphe sur le coming out, en arrêtant de respirer, devant la voix mélodieuse de Naruto, provenant de quelques mètres à sa gauche. Ils s’arrêtèrent immédiatement, se faufilant dans les fourrés jusqu’à atteindre l’orée d’une clairière où leur équipe adverse, leur némésis, avait établi son campement.

S’inquiétant pour leur très cher chef, ses trois compagnons l’observèrent du coin de l’œil, tout en surveillant l’énergumène de foire qui causait tant de soucis à Sasuke. Il était vrai que Naruto avait beaucoup gagné en charisme et en beauté depuis qu’ils le connaissaient. Ce n’était plus l’adolescent dégingandé, sans aucune classe, qui leur courrait après, en hurlant le prénom de Sasuke comme un porc qu’on saigne, à chaque fois, qu’on lui retirait son meilleur ami, tout ceci avec la grâce légendaire d’un crapaud semi-paraplégique. Enfin, c’était le point de vue de Suigestu.

Et à présent, c’était tout autre chose à vingt ans.

C’était un Apollon au charme métis, rayonnant de bienveillance et la fusion récente avec Kyubbi lui donnait une sensualité animale détonante.

C’était vraiment autre chose !

Chacun de ses mouvements par leur finesse et leur beauté invitaient à la luxure tandis que sa présence amenait une paix intérieure bien étrange.

Il n’était donc pas étonnant que Sasuke ait succombé à la tentation blonde restée tout de même simple malgré son soudain succès. En témoignait la fine tresse logée dans le cou de l’Uchiha et attachée par un saphir bleu si semblable à celle de Naruto avec un onyx. A ce qu’il paraît, c’était encore de l’ordre de l’inconscient quand ce petit effet de mode avait déferlé sur eux. Il ne fallait surtout pas dire à Sasuke que c’était une preuve de plus de son attachement pour Naruto.

Et pour l’instant, cette attirance se révélait problématique alors que le ninja de Konoha, sans le faire véritablement exprès, avait tout de désirable. Il était tout simplement à moitié allongé contre un arbre, mettant en valeur ses abdominaux moulé par son T-shirt sombre près du corps. Cet alanguissement naturel laissait entrevoir sa force et sa grâce, il était prêt à réagir dans un faux calme apparent. Les autres membres de son équipe s’activaient autour de lui alors qu’il ne manifestait aucun signe d’impatience. Suigestu eut un mauvais regard pour Sai qu’il ne pouvait plus piffer à cause de son goût en matière de littérature. Et apparemment, le peintre avait un autre sac. Suigestu suivit avec horreur la main qui plongea à l’intérieur du réceptacle à bretelles pour en extirper un nouvel ouvrage sur les fantasmes lesbiens. Malheureusement, la curiosité de Sasuke avait été piquée, en quelques signes, leur grand chef bien aimé leur fit comprendre qu’ils avaient intérêt à récupérer les affaires de Sai. Après un roulement d’yeux communs, leur attention revint à la jeune femme, aux cheveux rose bonbon, qui faisait les cent pas tout en râlant.

« Si on continue à glander comme des pommes vertes, on n’arrivera jamais à récupérer Sasuke.

-    A ce qu’il paraît, il n’a pas l’intention de bouger de sa planque, la rassura Sai. Il est extrêmement occupé d’après l’aubergiste.

-    Oui, mais il peut décider de partir d’un coup de tête.

-    Arrête, Sakura. Le propriétaire de leur hôtel est un bon ami à moi, affirma Kakashi. En fait, l’Hebi est déjà parti en vadrouille.

-    Quoi ?

-    Sakura, calme-toi…»

La voix rauque de Naruto monopolisa l’attention de tout le monde sur celui-ci, rappelez-vous, la tentation blonde au corps de rêve devenue très mâture mais surtout trop sexy pour un certain Sasuke.

 « …tout est prévu, Sasuke ne devrait pas tarder à passer dans les environs puisque c’est la seule route vers sa prochaine destination. Alors, fais-moi de bruit, ce serait bête de le rater alors que nous avons tout en main. Bon, est-ce que l’embuscade est ok ? »

Apparemment, Naruto n’avait pas percuté que c’était sa douce voix qui les avait alerté.

« Tout est paré pour ramener cet enfoiré au bercail, par la peau du cul, s’il le faut, répliqua Sai.

-          Hé, c’est mon expression à moi », râla Naruto.

Sasuke eut une mauvaise mine, n’appréciant pas vraiment de se faire pister de la sorte. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de la mettre en veilleuse en attendant une occasion de s’enfuir. Les membres de l’équipe Kakashi commencèrent à se détendre en plaisantant de temps en temps. En sourdine, il leur parvenait un ronronnement Narutien de contentement assez rythmée pour faire penser à une mélodie fredonné. Ceci rendait l’atmosphère apaisante même si la moitié d’entre eux était planqué derrière des fourrés. Sasuke suivait tranquillement l’air que sifflotait Naruto car il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose et la lumière fût dans son cerveau quand le blond commença à chanter :

« I Kissed A Girl, I liked It. »

Suigestu réprima un fou rire devant l’expression choquée de Sasuke quand Naruto vint prendre Sakura, par la taille, pour la faire voler dans les airs jusqu’à lui déposer un bisou tendre sur la joue, pour repartir chanter le refrain. De jalousie mal assumée, Sasuke tendit tout son être de frustration et de pulsion meurtrière visibles à trois kilomètres à la ronde ce qui permit à Suigestu de libérer son hilarité. Tant pis, ils étaient repérés !

Efficace, l’équipe Hebi se dispersa en se retenant difficilement de se bidonner pour trois d’entre eux tandis que celle de Kakashi partait à leur poursuite.

Evidemment, Naruto se précipita derrière Sasuke, dans les branches hautes des arbres. Il avait tellement d’espoirs comme à chacune de leur rencontre de le ramener, c’était indéniable, il finirait par faire plier la fierté Uchihienne. Et pourtant, il y avait cinq ans de course-poursuite et de jeu du chat et de la souris derrière eux. Il avait même refusé le poste d’Hokage qu’il réclamait tant juste parce qu’il ne s’en sentait pas digne sans avoir ramené son meilleur ami dans la légalité. Sasuke était borné mais Naruto l’était tout autant et il trouverait, bien, à force, l’argument pour le faire revenir près de lui.

Il le traquait, sans relâche, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler quitte à l’épuiser de fuir. Au cœur de cette forêt ancestrale du pays du feu, Naruto pourchassait Sasuke avec toujours autant de volonté. Tout près, les cheveux fins et sombres coiffés en pic, la veste blanche estampillé Uchiha à col haut, à un mètre. D’un bond plus prononcé que les autres, il sauta sur Sasuke pour l’attraper en plein vol, avec force et brutalité. Ils tombèrent, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, cherchant, dès le premier contact, à prendre le dessus sur l’autre. Malgré les griffures des branches et le sol qui se rapprochait, ils luttaient dans un corps à corps efficace pour avoir l’avantage lors de la chute.

Naruto se laissa faire, au dernier instant, pour amortir le choc avec son corps ayant bien conscience que Kyubbi le soignerait dans la seconde. Il profita du rebond pour faire basculer Sasuke sous lui-même mais, le terrain étant en pente, ils roulèrent-boulèrent en se déversant de vives insultes, tout en continuant de se cogner, de s’agripper et de se battre. Ils se chamaillaient, comme à leur habitude, et tout ceci prendrait certainement un tour plus sérieux quand ils s’arrêteraient de tourner.

Une douleur aiguë à la tête, un crâne sur un rocher, tout s’arrête pendant quelques secondes.

Sasuke observait, avec la panique au cœur, le liquide vermeil teinter la blondeur des épis capillaires. Le démon, en Naruto, s’activait pour réparer les dégâts, Sasuke sentait sa puissance sous sa paume. Les yeux d’un bleu si pur avaient roulé dans leurs orbites, l’affolant un instant, l’Uchiha avait toujours eu peur de franchir la limite interdite. C’était toujours trop violent entre eux.

Il aurait dû laisser Naruto, là, et récupérer ses ouailles mais il resta stupéfait devant autant de beauté désarmée. Le corps était chaud et doux, il était réel sous ses mains, et ses lèvres étaient encore plus tentantes que dans ses fantasmes. C’était l’homme qui avait investi ses rêves, ses nuits et ses jours, ainsi que son cœur. En reprenant difficilement son souffle, les battements de son palpitant reprirent un rythme plus serein en observant Naruto reprendre ses esprits. Il avait le regard dans le brouillard mais il en restait, tout de même, touchant par ce mélange de vulnérabilité et de menace sourde.

Calmes, leurs regards s’accrochèrent avec gravité.

Sasuke se rapprocha, doucement, dans un mouvement leste tout en gardant son sérieux, puis il questionna Naruto :

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours après moi ? »

Le ninja de Konoha se redressa, en déglutissant, tout en reprenant contact avec la réalité avant d’affirmer.

« Putain, enfoiré ! Tu es mon premier lien, tu es très important pour moi, c’est toujours pas rentré dans ta tête de piaf… »

Le blond se tut devant le regard intense du dernier descendant des Uchiha comme ensorcelé par ce magnétisme qu’il en ressortait. Ils étaient beaucoup trop prêts sans se tabasser un bon coup, c’était étrange et bien plaisant. Sasuke ne pouvait plus renier son attirance pour Naruto, en étant émoustillé d’être aussi proche de lui. Il glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour tenter le diable, juste histoire de savoir ce que çà fait avant de mourir de ses mains, il s’attendait à ce que le coup vienne mais le blond répondit juste à l’étreinte avec douceur. Une chaleur inconnue l’envahit devant la réalité de ce baiser, enivrant de prévenance, c’était une explosion de délectables sensations sous sa langue. Il se laissa choir contre lui, glissant ses mains à la découverte sensuelle de l’autre. Il en avait tellement envie qu’il ne trouva pas la force de résister, à l’invitation de Naruto, à être plus entreprenant. Sentir l’autre réagir à ses caresses, trembler sous les siennes, s’enivrer de son odeur et goûter à sa peau quitte à y croquer, l’excitation montait. Ce n’était pas tant le corps de Naruto qui l’attirait mais tout son être. L’hôte du démon renard détonnait par sa force dans les combats mais, cette fois-ci, il l’impressionnait par sa suavité.

Un petit mouvement de hanche entraîna un gémissement, le baiser fut rompue un instant mais pas la magie de leur étreinte. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions, elles n’avaient aucun intérêt devant le désir qui les ravageait. Ils s’autorisaient à la luxure, une main sur une hanche, un genou relevé, un suçon dans le cou, une caresse dans le dos et un flanc découvert à une bouche mutine. Leurs paumes redessinaient leurs formes, leurs lèvres s’attardaient sur les points sensibles, leurs vêtements s’étiraient et se débraillaient pour finir abandonné.

Dans leur nudité, ils s’abandonnaient l’un à l’autre honorant chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée.

C’était un peu maladroit, comme toute première fois, mais l’important n’était pas là. Ils consommaient leur lien, sur l’autel de leur amitié et de leur rivalité sublimés en amour simple et pur. C’était primordial de faire durer cet instant pour créer des attaches encore plus puissantes qu’auparavant mais la concupiscence les poussait à plus d’audace.

Ils n’eurent qu’un échange électrique de regards avant de se laisser aller à des gestes plus osées.

Sasuke posa sa main sur le sexe bandé de son partenaire, il eut un rictus en l’entendant gémir sous ses caresses intimes mais il fit moins le fier quand celui-ci provoqua pareil émoi en lui-même. Il devait avouer que c’était encore mieux dans la réalité, sa fierté masculine prise en main par son amant. Il ne réfléchit pas aux possibles objections de Naruto titillant son anus d’un doigt inquisiteur. Après une plainte blonde, un petit débat visuel sur le pour et le contre, les excitants encore davantage, Sasuke reprit son activité précédente en le pénétrant d’un index inquisiteur. Attentif, il y alla en douceur, s’étonnant de sa fascination pour les expressions de son amant ainsi que pour ses doigts disparaissant dans l’antre chaud. Il n’osait même pas s’imaginer ce que ce serait quand il le pénétrerait de sa verge gonflée de désir. Après un temps qu’il leur sembla infiniment trop long, Sasuke se décida à venir en Naruto. L’Uchiha s’occupait du sexe du blond pour lui procurer assez de plaisir pour supporter l’invasion de son intimité. Naruto s’accrocha aux hanches de Sasuke alors que celui-ci se perdait dans les sensations de cet endroit intime si serré et si brûlant.

Sasuke décréta qu’il aimait vraiment se fondre en son amant, et ce n’était pas grave si c’était un homme.

Il attendit patiemment que Naruto s’habitue à lui. Il prit une grande inspiration quand il lui fit signe de bouger, appréciant chacun de ses aller-retour prévenant. Il se retenait d’être brutal parce que c’était Naruto sous la puissance de ses hanches. Pour se contraindre à la pondération, il reprit d’explorer le corps doré de ses mains, de sa langue et de ses lèvres tout en gémissant du plaisir qu’il prenait à l’aimer.

Il sentit un accroc dans la respiration de Naruto quand il changea de position. Et sous son « encore » si encourageant, il reprit son corps à corps torride avec sa tornade blonde. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l’enthousiasme soudain de Naruto mais celui-ci semblait apprécier, encore plus, ce qu’il faisait alors il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Son visage se tordait de plaisir, laissant échapper un cri de pur bonheur, alors qu’il donnait un coup de rein plus prononcé sous ses injonctions. Sasuke titillait sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents alors qu’il lui demandait d’aller plus beaucoup plus vite. Il ne se fit pas prier très longtemps, aimant par-dessus tout le faire crier. Penché au-dessus de lui, il restait accroché au miroir de son âme pour le meilleur et pour le pire, se délectant du plaisir de l’autre à l’avoir, si profondément en lui.

C’était fusionnel, et ils ne pourraient plus jamais nier que c’était plus que de l’amitié.

Le plaisir grondant dans leur ventre, ils étaient ravagés par le brasier de leur étreinte passionnelle.

Ils s’étreignaient fortement ne se lâchant pas du regard alors que la jouissance montait, petit à petit, dans un bonheur total pour exploser littéralement, les fauchant de sa puissance.

Le souffle court, Sasuke s’effondra sur Naruto. La tête dans les étoiles de l’azur comblé, il eut un sourire idiot, embrassant la poitrine du blond prêt de son cœur où désormais résidait sa place. Les battements sous sa paume répondaient au rythme des siens, il avait enfin trouvé une raison suffisante pour rentrer au bercail.    

 

Dans les profondeurs de la nuit, au cœur d’une clairière baignée des lueurs malignes de la lune, deux silhouettes masculines scellaient leur rencontre par un échange des plus sinistres de poignées de main. La discrétion était de mise dans ce genre de transition douteuse. Le vent souffla entre les deux protagonistes, créant une bourrasque éphémère, alors que la colère grondait du côté du demandeur. Le commerçant eut un petit rire amusé devant l’irascibilité de son acheteur potentiel.

« Je veux une autre de vos Sexy Box, ce n’est pas négociable », s’énerva Suigestu.

Depuis que le manieur de Kiri avait été impressionné par le produit, il n’avait eu de cesse de s’en procurer une à usage personnel. Le vendeur ricana sous cape avant d’annoncer fièrement :

« Mais je suis en rupture de stock ! C’était une édition limitée, Dattebayo ! »


End file.
